Insomnia
by Henpuku-Hime
Summary: Those eyes so blue haunt him at night, and heat his blood, so Riku decides to relieve some tension...


Darkness enveloped him. Shadows blanketing the pale boy on the bed, unmade, nothing but a white sheet covering the mattress, no pillows, no blanket. He'd never believed he deserved them. Not anymore. Darkness enveloped him like it always did, only lifted slightly by the pale moon shining outside of his window. He adored the moonlight, body sucking it up eagerly, white skin glowing in the blue-ish hue of the pale lady in the sky, silver hair glistening as it pooled around his head.

Riku's soft moans filled the otherwise dead silent room, pinkish pale lips slightly parted, like petals of a rose, cerulean eyes half-lidded and unseeing, glazed over in pleasure, his mind providing the images. Sun and sea, and a pair of gorgeous bright eyes. He was naked apart from a dark pair of boxerbriefs, bundled around his knees, lying on his back, one arm folded so his hand laid right beside his head, the other reaching down, softly stroking his very much awakened and eager member, standing thick and stiff from his soft bush of silvery hair.

Darkness, darkness, always darkness. On his own, he was always cold. But now, even the mere though of those eyes was enough to warm him up, raising the temperature of the room to boiling heights, his skin feeling as if it was on fire in the humid heat. He panted feverishly, calloused, slender fingers caressing the velvety skin of his aching manhood, mind drowning in fiery blue. His entire body hurt, hurt as if he'd been stabbed a thousand times over, muscles sore and bones frail, but still it was nothing compared to the hurt in his mind.

Normally he was able to control himself with this, but it was too hot, too steamy. Too unbearable warm. Like a greenhouse, his room just seemed to get hotter and hotter, his sanity and logic melting due to the heat of pleasure and desire. Lust.

He gripped himself tighter now, thinking of times that had been, times he had lost. Moaning louder as he lost all control, cock pulsing hopefully in his hand as in his mind, he could see himself come closer and closer to those eyes, to that warmth, to that light…Too much time in the shadows had taken his toll on him, and now this was all he had left.

The silver-haired boy panted, a sheen of sweat forming on his lean, muscular torso, face getting flushed as his lips parted helplessly, eyes now closed tightly.

Flames roared within him as he went faster, fist pumping his thick-veined, throbbing cock rapidly, arching his back and spreading his legs as he moaned wantonly, his mind leaving his body as he flew far, far away.

Sand and sun and smiles. Sand and sun and sea, and those gorgeous eyes. Sand and sun and sea and S… tears fought to fall from his eyes, but even in the most intimate of moments he denied himself that luxury. He pulsed in his own hand, trying to imagine it being someone else's, trying to duplicate that warmth by raising his body heat with the steam of lust.

It was late, and he had once more been unable to sleep. He rarely ever slept. The moon shone bright, and he lied in bed, waiting. It was at these times that it hurt most. At these times that the flames roared, and he lost himself in his last resort.

The albino teen groaned as he felt himself coming closer, thumb pressing at the base of his lengthy, full shaft, prolonging his orgasm, not wanting to go back to the aching just yet, his other hand roaming his chest, a moan escaping his lips as his slender fingers found his small, rosy nipple and tweaked it cruelly, bringing that combination of pleasure and pain he so craved. Pain as punishment, and pleasure to forget.

His toes curled and his back arched, pressing his needy manhood tighter against his waiting hand, working himself feverishly as the temperature rose higher, higher and higher, and Riku was sure he would die before this would ever end, because no one could stand such temperatures, and it was simply _too hot_.

Unable to withstand the heat any longer, he soon found himself emptying his load all over his own stomach, covering the pale skin spun tightly over his muscular abdomen in his sticky white goo, the scent of his own cum filling the already steaming air. The boy was bright red, knowing very well which name he had just screamed at the peak of his desire, entire body going limp now that the heat left him, lying there sprawled on the bed, boxers still around his knees.

He closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would now finally wash over him, so he could dream of the sun, the sand, the sea, and…


End file.
